lefkardfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Options
Probably my biggest dissapointment with 5th ed was that the fighting styles are bland and generic. I want combat to be varied and for all the weapons and tactics to mean something.But I do understand the need to keep things simple. Combat Options Charge: every can charge - that is make an attack with a bonus action after using the dash action. Set spears: If you are wielding a spear or polearm and did not make an attack on your previous turn you may choose to set your spears in readiness for your enemy. You may do an extra weapon damage in your first attack against an enemy that charges. Flails: Flails are +2 to hit an opponent wielding a shield. Pick: Picks are +2 to hit an enemy in heavy armour (GM may also include certain stone/metal golems and creatures in this category) Sling: on a critical hit with a sling, the enemy is stunned for one round. Fighting Styles Use the original if you want but also these below or any martial sounding feat. Fighters get one for free at first level, Barbarians, Paladins, Rangers get one for free at second level. Champions get an extra one at level 10. All fighting styles can be taken by any class. All fighting styles are also available to be taken by any class as a feat. Fencing: Gain +2 to AC and all arcobatics checks if you are wielding a non heavy weapon with no shield or heavy armour. If you are wielding more than 1 weapon, at least one of them must be light. Lancer: If mounted and using a lance or spear, gain an extra weapon damage with your next attack if moving at least 10" before attacking. Only once per turn. Horse master: as a bonus action you may direct your mount to knock an opponent prone, or attack an opponent as you pass. Formation Fighter: If you are wielding a spear or polearm ; if you are adjacent to a similarily armed ally you gain a +2 bonus to AC you may use your reaction to attack an enemy that moves into your reach. (no need to specifically set) you may do an extra weapon damage in your first attack against an enemy that charges Battle Lust: If weilding a heavy weapon and able to move at at least your normal full speed (no heavy armour or difficult terrain), add an extra weapon damage with your next attack if moving at least 10" before attacking. Only once per turn. Thrown Weapon Expert: May drawn and throw, or throw and draw, a light weapon as a bonus action. +10ft to the range with all thrown weapons. Snap shot: May use a bonus action to fire a bow or crossbow. Poison Expert: The first hit with a weapon that has been previously prepared by applying poison will do an extra 1d8 poison damage. Reapply poison to your weapons with a short rest. GM will need to apply a sane limit to the number of poisoned weapons that can be carried. Recommend 1 melee weapon + proficiency bonus arrow/bolts/or light weapons. GM option to allow stronger poisons at higher levels. Whip Master: use DEX with athletics to grapple, grapple as a bonus action if you hit this turn, STR with athletics to shove (prone or pull not push) when grappling with the Whip. The Whip is a tool for cool whip-related actions. On a critical hit against a humanoid you have a neck hold. The enemy automatically takes critical damage every round till he breaks out as he suffocates. An enemy grappled by a whip has disavantage to break out unless he uses a slashing weapon